


Getting Away From It All

by Dreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Idiots in Love, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, then elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: After so many years of fighting, Steve has to decide if that's what he still wants to do. Thankfully, he'll have Darcy to help him decide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Set shortly after _Endgame_. (The Avengers won, everybody who died/dusted in IW is back, and NOBODY ELSE DIED, dammit.) As with all of my MCU fics, the Avengers are still based in Avengers Tower because I can't let that building go and I'm not fond of the Avengers Facility. Tony and Pepper are married, Thor and Jane are back together.

“Are you sure about this?” Tony asked, standing beside Steve’s blue pickup truck.

Steve rolled his eyes, unseen by Tony, as he continued putting his suitcases and boxes into the cargo bed and securing them. “Yes, Tony. After everything that’s happened-”

“Hey, we won in the end.”

“Yeah, and everybody we lost made it back, but Thanos is still just the most recent thing on the list.” He sighed quietly then turned to face the billionaire. “I’ve been fighting almost nonstop since I woke up from the ice. I need a chance to decide if I want to keep fighting.”

“But a sabbatical? Can’t you just take a vacation?”

Steve shook his head slowly. “This isn’t the kind of decision that can be made in a week or two, Tony.”

“Yeah, but…”

“But?”

“The longer you’re gone, the chances of you coming back will shrink faster than Scott.”

Steve looked up to see Pepper approaching them and he smiled gratefully. “Pepper, can you please explain to your husband why I have to do this?”

“I can try again but you know how he is,” she said, grinning. “Sometimes, you just have to do what you were going to anyway despite his objections.”

“Hey,” Tony protested again, pouting slightly.

Pepper smiled at her husband playfully then kissed him softly before turning to Steve. “Relax, take your time, and don’t worry about us. We’ll be here when you come back.”

“If you come back,” Tony muttered. He winced when Pepper elbowed him but he went on, undaunted. “At least stay for dinner.”

Steve couldn’t help smiling at them. “Alright, dinner, then I’m on the road.”

* * *

Little did Steve know that “dinner” actually meant “going away party.” The entire Avengers roster plus the Guardians of the Galaxy were in the penthouse of Avengers Tower, all of them wanting to wish him well. He was leaning on the railing overlooking the main floor of the penthouse, watching his friends party, when he heard someone approach him.

“You know,” Darcy said, amused, as she took the space to his left, “this place won’t be the same without you.”

Steve chuckled. “The team has lots of people who can do what I do, I doubt I’ll be missed all that much.”

“But we won’t have our resident Boy Scout to keep us in line,” she said, smiling fondly. Darcy was someone Steve considered a close friend, her calling him a Boy Scout was an ongoing joke between them. “Plus, who am I gonna watch movies with?” She had taken it upon herself to catch Steve up on everything he had missed.

He smiled at her fondly. “The cabin has wi-fi, we can text each other while we watch the same movie.”

“Not the same,” she said, pouting, and Steve had a sudden desire to kiss away that pout. He blamed it on an overworked brain.

“You’re too polite when you text,” Darcy went on, “I need genuine reactions out of you so I know what movies we should never see again.”

“I promise to be completely honest,” he said, grinning. “We can still see _Jupiter Ascending_ Saturday night, we just won’t be in the same state.”

“Okay, okay,” Darcy muttered. “You have to promise to tell me if you think it’s trash or ahead of its time.” Then she added, grinning, “Or both, like I do.”

Steve chuckled. “I promise.”

Bucky came over, smirking. “Not exactly the heartfelt goodbye between you two that I expected.”

“We’re not dating,” Darcy reminded him. It was something they had told all of their friends at some point since Darcy and Jane had moved in but Bucky was the only one who persisted.

“I know soulmates when I see them.”

“Kindred spirits, maybe,” Steve said. “Not the same thing.”

“Best friends,” Darcy added.

“Uh huh,” Bucky said, grinning knowingly. He went to get another beer.

Steve glanced at Darcy and part of him couldn’t help wondering if maybe Bucky was right, but then he shook his head a bit. _No, a girlfriend is the last thing I need right now. I have to figure out where I belong, not drag someone else into limbo with me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A movie date then a time jump before we get to the start of the really good stuff.
> 
> Friday is inspired by how she is in the comics.

On Saturday night, three days after he moved in, Steve found himself pacing the length of the cabin’s main room, trying to get rid of his nervous energy. _I’m never like this before a battle, what is it about texting Darcy that has me wired? We’re friends. Good friends._ An image of Bucky smirking came to mind and he ignored it. _Just friends._

Finally, his phone chirped. He grabbed it from its place on the coffee table and grinned when he saw the text was from Darcy.

**Okay, it’s time for my favorite guy and my favorite guilty pleasure.**

He felt his face warm as he read it but he ignored it as he texted back.

**Ready when you are, Darce.**

Steve sat down on the brown overstuffed sofa and turned on the DVD player.

**Hit play already, I want you to see the glory that is a sci-fi movie with a RT score in the high twenties.**

He chuckled as he pressed play then typed back, **That bad, huh?** Darcy had explained Rotten Tomatoes to him and he had to admit the site made finding movies worth watching a lot easier.

**Let’s just say it’s not for everyone. I like it but then, I have bad taste.**

**I think you have great taste. You’re showing me what the 21 st Century has to offer.** They watched the movie silently for a while and Steve noticed something. **Jupiter is a lot like you.**

**Dare I ask how?**

He grinned. **She’s an ordinary woman who finds herself in the middle of a lot of craziness.** After a moment, he added, **I assume she saves the world since I know you do.**

**Hardly. :P I mean, Jupiter does, but I’m just a sidekick.**

Steve typed out, **You’ve saved me more than once** then deleted it, not wanting her to misunderstand him. He finally settled on, **You’re more important than you know.**

**Uh huh, Avengers Tower would just fall to pieces without me.**

**Darcy.**

**Let’s just get back to the movie, ‘kay?**

**Whatever you want.**

As Jupiter and Caine grew closer on-screen, Steve couldn’t help noticing that while Jupiter was a lot like Darcy, he and Caine had a few things in common. _We both have military backgrounds, we’re the products of science experiments … and we’re both devoted to the “ordinary” women in our lives._ He shook his head to clear it. _No, Darcy’s just a friend. I don’t want anything more, she doesn’t want anything more, it would be ridiculous to even think about it._

By the time the movie was over, Steve was convinced it was worth keeping, even if it did make him think about things he’d rather not.

**Same time next week, Steve?**

He grinned. **Sure thing. This time, I’ll pick the movie.**

**A WWII movie it is. :)**

Steve chuckled. **Not necessarily.**

**Uh huh. ;) Have a good night, Steve.**

**You too, Darce.**

* * *

Initially, Darcy and Steve talked often once he was settled in the log cabin he’d bought in southern Vermont. Then it changed to a couple of times a week, then once a week, then once a month. Each time, Darcy felt like her friend was drawing more and more into himself. Darcy had no idea how to help him. Her expertise was in political science and making sure Jane didn’t go too long without coffee, Pop-Tarts, and sleep, not psychology.

She turned to the most observant person in the Tower. “Friday?”

The redhead hologram of the AI secretary appeared in front of her, smiling. “Hello, Darcy.”

“Hi. Um, I think there’s something wrong with Steve … er, Capt. Rogers.”

Friday leaned against the counter. “You don’t talk to him as much as you used to.”

“Believe me, I’ve tried. I’ve called, I’ve texted, I’ve done everything humanly possible except-” Darcy’s eyes widened in realization.

“Except show up on his doorstep,” Friday finished, grinning.

“But he left to get away from everyone.”

“Capt. Rogers left to get away from being Captain America,” Friday said patiently, “not to get away from his friends.”

“Then why hasn’t he texted me back in a month?”

“Why don’t you ask him? It’s a four-hour drive, you could be there before dark.”

Doubt started to creep in and she hesitated. “I don’t know… What if I show up and he doesn’t let me in?” _What if you show up and he’s got company?_ her unhelpful mind asked. _Female company._

Friday smiled encouragingly. “What if you show up and he’s delighted to see you?”

“My idea’s more likely,” Darcy muttered.

Friday rolled her eyes. “Go. You won’t regret it, I promise.”

Still, Darcy hesitated.

The AI grinned impishly. “I’ll text Capt. Rogers that he’s getting a care package. I just won’t tell him what’s in it. Pack a bag and go, Darcy.”

_Steve needs me._ With that, her decision was made.

* * *

Darcy spent the entire drive listening to her iPod and trying hard not to think about what she’d say to Steve as soon as she saw him. She failed. By the time she parked her rental car in front of the cabin, the sun was setting and she had five different scenarios in her head of how the conversation with Steve would go.

She stepped out of the car and got a good look at the house. Steve had shown her photos of the two-story cabin with a wrap-around porch when he was looking for a place to get away from it all. _The Bartons’ farm inspired him and I gotta say, he picked the right place._ The house was surrounded by trees, all of them showing off their autumn colors, but the only thing Darcy wanted to see was the owner.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up the front steps then knocked on the door. When she couldn’t hear anything from inside, she knocked again. After a moment, she realized she could hear someone chopping wood. Following the porch around to the back of the house, the sight that then met her eyes was nearly enough to make her swoon.

With long, hard swings of the ax, Steve easily cut the large log in half then into quarters. His back was to her and she couldn’t help admiring how his well-worn jeans showed off his assets, while the flannel shirt was a shade of blue she just knew would bring out his eyes if he’d only turn around. _Not that I’m not enjoying this view, but still._

Steve was about to cut another log in half when her foot hit a squeaky board and he turned around. Darcy’s thoughts ground to a halt at the sight of his face, with a couple of exceptions.

_The beard is back. Damn, he looks good._

_I’m in trouble._


	3. Chapter 3

Steve poured his frustrations into chopping wood for the fireplace. _Fury’s asking weekly now when I’m coming back. “I don’t know” is no longer an “acceptable” answer but it’s the truth. I want to protect the planet but I want a normal life too. I think after so many years, I deserve that. The question is, how do I get it?_

_Maybe I should try dating again. Mom used to say that there’s someone for everyone. Where’s mine?_

A squeaky board on the porch alerted him to a person’s presence. Immediately tensing, he turned around, expecting an enemy but finding Darcy. All he could do was stare. _It’s only been three months, how is she even more gorgeous?_ The woman he considered one of his best friends was standing on the porch of the cabin he had deliberately picked because it was so out of the way. Her long hair was escaping her ponytail in the chilly breeze, her cheeks were flushed an attractive shade of pink that he assumed was also from the breeze, and her blue eyes were even bigger than normal as she stared back at him.

Finally, he came to his senses. “Uh, Darcy, hi. I, um, assume you’re here to deliver the care package?”

“Actually … I’m the care package.”

“What?” Steve asked, dumbfounded.

“I was worried about you. Still am, really. Friday convinced me to come up here and see if you’re okay, ‘cause you haven’t texted me back in forever and I can’t remember the last time you called and … and it’s absolutely freezing out here, can I please explain myself inside where it’s warm?”

Her words were one long string, Steve wasn’t even sure she paused at all to take a breath, but then he noticed she was shivering despite her coat. Thanks to the serum, he barely noticed the cold. “Sure, Darce. Go on in, I just need to grab a few more logs for the fireplace.”

“Thanks!” she said, already heading for the backdoor.

Once she was inside, Steve sighed quietly, shaking his head. _She has to be lying about being worried. Fury must have sent her. Hell, the whole team knows I have a soft spot for Darcy and Fury will use any advantage he can to get me to come back._ He glanced up at the darkening sky. _It’s getting late, I can’t send her back to New York now. First thing in the morning, she’s leaving with a message for Fury._

He carried an armload of cut logs into the cabin and over to the fireplace. The dark gray stone fireplace was huge, about as wide as the couch that faced it, and one of the main reasons why he bought the cabin. The raised hearth was wide enough to sit comfortably on, something he sometimes did when he was reading. It’s where he found Darcy, who had taken off her coat and boots but was still shivering in her jeans and sweatshirt.

“Let me get this fire back and it’ll warm up,” he said as he added logs to the dying fire. Once the flames were roaring, he turned back to her.

Darcy looked up at him with those impossibly big, impossibly blue eyes and he realized that there was no way she could be lying. _She’d never do that to me._ He sat down next to her on the hearth, his back to the fire, and smiled at her gently. “Feeling better yet?”

“Getting there,” she said, smiling a bit. After a moment, she took his hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Much better.”

Steve chuckled, giving her a gentle squeeze. “I’m glad you’re here, Darcy. It’s been too long.”

“Way too long,” she agreed. “Why? Why haven’t you texted me back? Or called? Or Skyped? Or … something, anything? It’s like you left all over again.”

He sighed quietly, pulling his arm back. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Yeah, well, you did,” she muttered and he saw her shiver. “You’re … you’re not coming back, are you?”

“No,” he said quietly, realizing it was true. “What do I have to fight for? A chance to fight again tomorrow? I’m tired of fighting, Darce. I want what all soldiers want – to go home when the fighting’s done.”

“Your home is with the team and everybody else,” she said gently. Her chilly hand took his warmer one. “We miss you. **I** miss you, okay? I miss having my best friend there in person. I miss sharing stupid movies and good books and songs that nobody else likes. I miss having a shoulder to cry on, an ear to bend, and a brain to pick. I miss **you** , Steve.”

“I miss you too,” he said gently. “I don’t know what it is but you understand me better than anyone else sometimes.” Taking her hand in both of his, he blew on it softly and rubbed it lightly to warm it up then did the same with her other hand. When he looked up at her face again, her eyes were closed. “You must be tired.”

Her eyes shot open. “What? No, I’m just … yeah, I guess I am.”

“Have you had dinner?”

“No.” She smiled weakly. “I was, um, too nervous to eat on the road.”

“Nervous?” he asked gently, surprised. “Why?”

“I kept wondering how you’d react to me showing up on your doorstep.”

Steve chuckled. “I’d never slam the door in your face, if that’s what you were afraid of.”

She smiled a bit. “That was one of the possibilities.”

“Never,” he murmured as he impulsively bent his head to kiss her hair.

The tender moment was broken by the sound of Darcy’s stomach rumbling loudly. “Oh God,” she groaned, blushing. “Please tell me you didn’t hear that.”

He grinned. “I’ll make dinner,” he said as he stood up. “Is steak okay?”

“Steak’s fine. I’ll do the dishes.” She stood up and he was struck again by how petite she was and how protective it made him feel.

He mentally shook himself. “You’re the guest, Darcy.”

“Yeah, an uninvited one.”

“Still, all you have to do while you’re here is be yourself.”

“I can do that,” she said, grinning cheekily.

He laughed softly. “Good. I’ll bring in your bag.”

“Um, it’s bags, plural.”

He raised an eyebrow. “How long were you planning on staying?”

“I brought enough clothes for a week. Um, just in case.”

Part of him was jumping up and down that he’d have her to himself for a whole week but he knew she had responsibilities. “What about Jane?”

Darcy shrugged. “She said I deserved a vacation. Friday said she’d keep an eye on her.”

“Right. Well…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess you can stay, if you want.”

She smirked. “You sound really enthused to have me here.”

Steve chuckled. “I am, really. Sorry, I’m just so surprised that you’re here.”

“Well, I am,” Darcy said, grinning. “And I’m not going home without you.”

“Uh huh,” he said, smiling a bit. “We’ll see who’s the most stubborn. Let me give you a quick tour first.” He showed her the kitchen, the two guestrooms and the shared bath, and the den with its half bath in the basement.

When they were back on the main floor, she looked up at the loft area that made up the second floor. “What’s up there?”

“My room and a reading nook.”

Darcy smiled a bit. “This place is a reader’s paradise – I saw all those bookshelves in the den.”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah. Now that I have all the time in the world, if I’m not drawing, I’m reading.” He didn’t need to tell her that most of his sketches since he’d left New York were of her. _It doesn’t mean anything._

“I’ll have to find more books to recommend.” She headed for the kitchen. “Got any potatoes? I make a mean twice-baked potato.”

He grinned. “Plenty. I’ll get your bags while you get started on those then I’ll start the steaks.”

“Works for me.”

Steve headed for the front door, unable to keep a smile off his face. _My week is looking up._


	4. Chapter 4

They ate at the L-shaped island in the kitchen. Darcy couldn’t remember the last time she had a steak that good and she beamed when Steve said he loved the potatoes. She shared the latest team gossip, something she noticed he seemed eager to hear. Dessert was bowls of Rocky Road on the couch, watching _Game of Thrones_ on the TV in the armoire beside the fireplace, with the fire still burning brightly.

Halfway through her ice cream, Darcy decided to bite the bullet. “What would it take to get you to come back?”

He sighed quietly. “I don’t think there’s anything you can do, Darce. I want normalcy, and I can’t have that when I’m chasing down hostile aliens and evil robots every other week. I can be like Carol, only stepping in when I’m really needed.”

_“But we really need you now,”_ she wanted to protest. “So, you’ll just … hide out here the rest of the time?” She winced at how bitter she sounded.

Steve looked at her, his eyes sad. “I think I’m entitled, don’t you?”

“You deserve to be happy, everybody does, but being out here alone isn’t doing it for you. You’re miserable, Steve, whether you admit it or not.”

“Darcy…” He sighed quietly then stood up and took his bowl to the kitchen. “I’m going to bed. The doors and windows are locked, just turn off the lights when you go.” He put his bowl and spoon in the dishwasher.

_Great, now he’s mad at me._ “Steve…”

“Goodnight, Darce.” He climbed the stairs to the loft then walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

“Goodnight, Steve,” she said quietly even though it was too late for him to hear her. _Fuck…_

After tossing and turning for what felt like hours on the very comfortable bed in the larger of the two guest rooms, Darcy finally gave up and got out of bed. Putting on her fuzzy cat slippers that matched her flannel cat pajamas, she then pulled on her warmest robe and headed for the kitchen.

The kitchen light was on even though she knew she had turned it off when she went to bed shortly after Steve had. _Maybe Steve can’t sleep either? But where is he?_ The entire main room was deserted. She wondered if he came and went without turning the light off again when she saw a shadow on the porch.

_He must’ve needed some fresh air,_ she thought. She searched the cabinets until she found a pack of microwave popcorn. _I guess it’s a guilty pleasure kind of night._

* * *

Steve saw movement in the kitchen out of the corner of his eye and he knew instantly that it was Darcy and that she was having as much trouble sleeping as he was. He felt bad for upsetting her but she had upset him too and he wasn’t ready to apologize just yet. _Even though she’s right?_ a voice in his head that sounded a lot like Bucky asked. _Face it, Steve, you’re miserable. Her showing up on your doorstep has been the highlight of your month._

_The past three months, if I’m honest,_ Steve thought. _But so what? I can’t go back to the life I had. At least this one is better than nothing, right?_

He watched her put a bag of popcorn in the microwave then take the finished popcorn over to the sitting area and turn on the TV. After looking through the Netflix options, she turned on the first _Sherlock Holmes_ movie and settled down with her snack.

_I’ll just sneak back upstairs, she never has to know I was out here._ He slowly, quietly opened the sliding glass door then slipped inside and closed it just as quietly. Immensely grateful that the couch faced the fireplace instead of the stairs, he soundlessly walked across the room to the staircase and started climbing, praying that she was too engrossed in the movie to notice him.

“Goodnight, Steve,” she said loudly enough to be heard over the movie, her tone amused.

_So much for that,_ he thought, his face warm. “Goodnight, Darcy. Again.”

Her giggle followed him into his room and he replayed the day’s events in his head until he fell asleep with an embarrassed but pleased smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes filling the room. Grinning, she got up and took a quick bathroom break, pausing to fix her bed-tousled hair before heading to the kitchen. Just as she expected, Steve was already dressed and making pancakes. He was smiling to himself and looked refreshed, like the rest of his night had gone better than the first part.

“Morning, Steve,” she said, grinning, as she sat down at the island to watch him.

He grinned back at her. “Morning, Darcy. I wanted to apologize for last night, so I made breakfast.” He slid three pancakes onto a plate then offered it to her.

“I’ll always accept apology pancakes,” she said as she eagerly took the plate then added maple syrup from the bottle already on the island. “So, you’re saying I’m right?” Her grin was playful.

Steve chuckled. “I’m not saying that, but I’m not saying you’re wrong, either. Let’s just agree to disagree.” He poured them each a cup of coffee, putting in the generous splash of cream and three sugars that Darcy preferred in hers.

She thought over what he said for a moment while she chewed her food and took a sip of her coffee. _Deep down, he knows I’m right, he’s just not ready to admit it._ “Okay.” She looked him over, doing her best not to ogle. _Faded blue jeans and an off-white Irish sweater that looks so cozy. I bet it would feel good wrapped around me._ She felt her cheeks start to warm. _Oh, who am I kidding? Steve would give the best boyfriend hugs, not that his friendly hugs aren’t good._ “So, um, did you have any plans for today?”

“I was going to hike down to the creek,” he said, smiling a bit.

Darcy just knew he could see her blush and had guessed at the reason, that just made her blush harder. “Don’t let me stop you.”

His smile softened. “You could come with me, it’ll be fun.”

She hesitated. “I’m not really an outdoors kind of person.” She put her focus back on her pancakes instead of the sweet and sexy man in front of her. “But you can go. Have fun, I’ll just curl up with Guy Ritchie’s Holmes until you get back.”

“You’ve only seen the house, I still have twelve acres of woodland to show you.”

“I’m sure it’s great,” she said, looking back up at him, “I’m just…”

“Not interested?” Steve asked, smiling playfully.

“Klutzy. I’ll probably end up in the creek if I try to admire it.”

“I promise to pull you out if you do.” His tone and face were serious but his blue eyes were dancing.

Darcy giggled. “Okay, okay. But in return, you’re watching _Tin Man_ with me when we get back.”

“Deal,” he said, grinning.

* * *

Steve looked over at Darcy and couldn’t help smiling. They were hiking through the woods to the creek and Darcy, despite the fact that he had shortened his stride, was having a hard time keeping up. _She’s definitely a city girl, but I’m glad she’s trying._ Deciding to go easy on her, he sat down on a nearby boulder.

Darcy flashed him a grateful grin before sitting next to him then fishing a bottle of water of the knapsack he had loaned her. She offered him some, which he politely declined, then she took a long swig. Steve couldn’t help watching her throat as she swallowed and he instantly felt another kind of thirst altogether.

He cleared his throat. “You’ve told me about everyone’s love life except yours. Are you seeing anyone, Darcy?”

She choked a bit on the water and coughed a couple of times before she could answer him. “Uh, no. It’s hard to date when you don’t know what the day’s gonna bring. Could be an alien invasion, could be an experiment gone wrong, could just be Jane deciding she needs to see the lunar eclipse in Mexico because it won’t be visible in New York.”

Steve chuckled. “You could do what some of the others have done and date someone on the team.”

“There aren’t many single guys left, and the ones that are aren’t my type.” She took another sip of her water. “I’m just gonna resign myself to the life of a single hopeless romantic – rom-coms, romance novels, and fluffy fanfic.”

He smiled a bit. “Don’t give up, Darce – you have a lot of love to give. You just have to find the right guy.”

“Yeah,” she muttered, kicking a small rock at their feet. “Someone who’s sweet, patient, smart, funny, sexy, and will understand when I have to break a date because the umpteenth apocalypse is about to start? Guys like that aren’t exactly thick on the ground.”

Steve would’ve chuckled if it hadn’t just hit him that she could be describing him. _Am I the someone for Darcy? Is she mine?_ He could hear his mother’s soft laugh in his head.

* * *

Darcy followed Steve through the trees, stumbling every so often on exposed roots and stones that he always managed to miss. The fact that the perfect man she described was right in front of her was not lost on her. _Okay, so Steve’s it for me. I turn into a blushing, babbling teenager whenever he flashes those blue eyes and that grin at me. For my own peace of mind, I really, really hope he hasn’t noticed._

_The question is, what am I gonna do about it?_

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice that Steve had stopped walking. Moving to his side to see what he was looking at, she only got the briefest glimpse of the creek (which looked more like a small river to her than the trickling stream she expected) then she lost her footing and started to fall.

Before she even had time to scream, strong arms grabbed her and she was pulled against a broad, firm chest. She clung to Steve like the lifeline he was, burying her face in his chest while he moved them away from the edge.

“It’s okay, Darce,” he murmured, his arms still around her securely. “I’ve got you.”

She lifted her head to look up at him and was struck by the softness of his eyes as he gazed at her. “Steve, I…”

“Yes?” he asked softly.

“We … um … we should go.” She reluctantly, very reluctantly, pulled away then started heading back the way they came. “It’ll be dark soon,” she called over her shoulder.

“Not for five hours,” Steve said, dumbfounded, but he followed her anyway.

_I was right,_ Darcy thought as she tried hard to calm her racing heart and hormones, _he’d give the best boyfriend hugs. Too bad he wouldn’t want to be my boyfriend._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temporary POV change -- had to get out of their heads for a moment.

Tony and Pepper were watching a movie in their bedroom late that night when their cell phones rang simultaneously. They glanced at each other then reached for their phones.

“It’s Steve,” Tony said.

“It’s Darcy,” Pepper said at the same time. They grinned at each other. “Our lovesick friends are calling for advice?” she asked.

“Oh yeah,” Tony said, his grin widening. “This’ll be good. I’ll take it out there.” He softly kissed his wife’s cheek then got out of bed and pulled his robe on over his t-shirt and pajama pants. As soon as the bedroom door was closed, he pressed the button. “Hey, Steve.”

“Hi, Tony. Did I wake you?”

“Nope, Pepper and I were watching that train movie. What’s up? Please tell me you’re calling to say you’re coming back.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Steve said and Tony could hear the apologetic smile in his voice. “But I’m actually calling about Darcy.”

_Pep definitely called it,_ Tony thought, grinning. “Yeah? What about her?”

“I … I’m in love with her.”

He chuckled. “Old news, Cap. Ancient.”

“Not to me,” Steve muttered.

Tony headed for the kitchen. “So, what finally made you realize it?”

“She described her perfect man and I swear she was describing me, then I had her in my arms and I realized how right it felt and how much I wanted to kiss her.”

The billionaire doubled over laughing, it was the funniest thing he’d heard in years.

“It’s not funny, Tony,” Steve muttered.

“Yes, it is,” he said when he caught his breath. He went to the fridge then pulled out a pitcher of his green drink before changing his mind and putting it back. _This calls for something stronger._ He made himself a cup of decaf. “You’ve been crazy about her forever and all it took to get it through that thick skull of yours was some close proximity? I should’ve locked you two in a closet ages ago.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m an idiot. What do I do about it?”

“Can’t do a thing about the idiocy,” Tony said, grinning, then he took a sip of his coffee. “It’s congenital.”

Steve sighed quietly. “I mean about my feelings for Darcy.”

“If you have to ask, then you really are an idiot,” Tony said, his grin widening. “Just tell her how you feel.”

“And if she doesn’t feel the same?”

“Not possible, I’ve seen how she looks at you.”

There was a pause. “She’s … she thinks I’m attractive but I want her to see me as more than just a hot guy.”

_You really are an idiot, Steve._ “You won’t know how she feels until you stop putting this off and just tell her. You’re the bravest man I know and this little thing is what’s got you quaking in your tights?”

Steve let out a huff of annoyance. “It's easy to be brave when there are lives on the line, but not so easy when it's my heart.”

“Out of all 7.7 billion people in the world, your heart is safest with her, trust me.”

“I hope you’re right, Tony,” Steve said quietly.

* * *

Pepper answered the call, smiling a bit. “Hello, Darcy.”

“Hi, Pepper,” Darcy said sadly.

She immediately went into protective mode – Darcy was like a baby sister to her. “What’s wrong?”

“I … I’m coming home tomorrow.”

“You just got there yesterday, what happened? Was it something Steve said?”

“No, no, Steve’s been the perfect gentleman,” Darcy assured her quickly.

“Then what is it?” Pepper asked carefully.

“I realized I’m in love with the guy.”

She chuckled softly, relaxing. “We all knew that, Darcy.”

“Yeah, well, some of us are a little slow on the uptake when it comes to stuff like this,” Darcy muttered. “I think he knows. No, wait, I’m sure he knows.”

“And you think he doesn’t feel the same?” Pepper guessed gently.

“Bingo. I’m so embarrassed, I just wanna come home.”

“Don’t you think you should talk to Steve about it first?” Pepper glanced at the door. _I wonder if Tony’s having the same conversation with Steve._

“What is there to say?” Darcy asked quietly.

“How about, ‘I love you’ or ‘I’ve been in love with you so long, I don’t know when it started?’”

“He wouldn’t want to hear it.” Darcy sighed heavily. “I’ll leave as soon as the sun’s up, I should be home before lunch.”

“You’re making a mistake, Darcy,” Pepper said gently. “Please, at least talk to Steve first.”

“No promises. Bye, Pepper.”

She sighed softly. “Goodnight, Darcy.”

Pepper looked up at her husband as he walked back into their room. He, at least, looked satisfied but his face fell when he saw her face.

“What did she say?” Tony asked as he took off his robe.

“She’s coming home tomorrow – she loves Steve but she thinks he doesn’t love her back.”

“Steve’s convinced she doesn’t love him,” he said as he got back into bed. “What are we going to do about these two crazy kids?”

“Let them figure this out on their own?” Pepper said, half-joking.

Tony chuckled. “If we do that, the chances of them screwing it up are too high.” He looked up at the ceiling. “Friday?”

“Yes, boss?” the AI’s disembodied voice asked politely.

“Do whatever it takes to keep Darcy at that cabin for at least the rest of the week, if not longer.” At his wife’s significant look, he added, “Within reason, that is.”

Friday’s tone changed to mischievous. “Got it. Goodnight, boss. Goodnight, Pepper.”

“Goodnight, Friday,” the Starks said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy’s alarm went off an hour before sunrise. After her sleepless night, an early morning was the last thing her body wanted but she knew she had to get away. _I can sleep when I get home._ After a quick shower that didn’t do much to wake her up, she got dressed then packed her bags before heading to the kitchen.

She was prepared to see Steve there.

What she wasn’t prepared for was the sight of Steve in nothing but a navy blue bath towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still damp from his shower. She didn’t know how long she stood there, staring at his incredibly fit body, before he looked up at her and immediately blushed bright red.

“Um … hi, Darce. I … er … I can explain.”

Feeling her own cheeks were just as warm, she gave him the most casual smile she could. “I take it it’s Laundry Day?”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling weakly then he walked out of the kitchen. “I’ll just go … put something on.” With that, he practically ran through the sitting area and up the stairs.

As soon as he was out of sight, Darcy burst into giggles. _Oh God, poor Steve! But damn, what a bod!_ She fanned her face with her hand, grinning. _Since I know I won’t be seeing him like that in person, well, ever again, at least I have the memory._ Steve had already started the coffee so she decided to make him feel better about the awkward moment by making breakfast.

He came back in wearing his black bathrobe a moment later as she was getting ingredients out of the fridge. “Sorry about that,” he muttered. “I didn’t think you’d be awake yet.”

“Steve, it’s fine,” she said, smiling at him. “It’s your house.” _I certainly didn’t mind._ “But I feel bad for embarrassing you, so I’m making us breakfast before I go.”

He stared at her. “Go? You just got here. And you didn’t embarrass me, I embarrassed myself.”

“I just … I need to get back, I’m sure Friday has her hands full with Jane.” _Liar, liar, pants on fire! Ugh…_

“Darcy…” He reached out to take her hand but she pulled it away and did her best to ignore the flash of hurt in his eyes. “If Friday can handle an eccentric billionaire, I’m sure she can handle an eccentric astrophysicist too.”

She couldn’t help smiling at him, feeling her face warm again when he smiled back, but then she dropped her gaze. “I can’t stay. It’s, um, it’s obvious you’re not coming back so there’s no point in staying when bringing you back was my original goal and I dropped in uninvited anyway and you’re being so nice now but I’m sure you want to get back to your brooding or whatever and-”

“Take a breath, Darce,” he said, grinning. She shot him a dirty look, which he just laughed off. “Look, if you really want to go, I won’t stop you, but don’t think you have to go just because of me.”

_Oh, I definitely have to leave because of you, but I’m not about to say why._ “Thanks, Steve, but I’ve … imposed on you long enough.”

“‘Imposed?’’ he echoed, grinning. “Have you been watching _Pride & Prejudice_ again?” She stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled as he sat down at the island, watching her intently. “If you insist on leaving, then I’m glad we can at least have breakfast together. What are you making?”

Darcy would be lying if she said she didn’t like being the center of his attention. “McLewises.”

“Sorry?” he asked, confused.

She giggled. “It’s homemade Sausage McMuffins With Egg, like McDonald’s has. I make them for myself when I have a lazy morning, which doesn’t happen often. I’m just glad you have everything.”

Steve chuckled. “Do you miss having a normal routine instead of so many late nights?”

She shrugged as she put the English muffins in the toaster. “I’m used to it now.” She put two sausage patties on a skillet and turned on the heat. “It’s only really rough when Jane wants to stargaze all night and we have an early morning flight the next day.”

“Right.” He hesitated long enough that she looked up at him. “I … I’d really like you to stay, Darcy. There’s a dance at the Veterans’ Hall on Saturday.”

She stared at him. “Steve … are you asking me out?”

“No,” he said quickly, “we can go as friends. I know you don’t get out much in New York, this’ll give you a chance to have fun and meet new people.”

Darcy was torn, really torn, and she was about to decline politely when her phone chirped. “Um, can you get that? If I turn away from these even for a second, they’ll be charcoal.”

“Sure thing,” Steve said, grinning, then he picked up her phone. “It’s a text from Friday.”

_The hell? It can’t be an emergency – Steve would’ve gotten one too._ “Read it, please?”

Steve opened the text. “‘I hope you haven’t left yet – there’s snow between you and New York. Stay there until the roads clear. Friday’” He looked up at her, grinning. “See? Snow in October – even Mother Nature wants you to stay.”

Darcy smiled back apologetically. “The roads should be clear in a day or two. I’ll stay till then but I can’t stay for the dance. I’m sorry, Steve.” She fried two eggs then assembled the sandwiches onto plates, handing him one. “I need to get back to the real world.”

“Then what’s this?” he asked before taking a bite of his sandwich. “Mmm, good.”

“Thanks. Um, this place? Definitely fantasyland.”


	8. Chapter 8

_Fantasyland, huh?_ Steve thought as he took his clothes out of the dryer and folded them. _I should’ve asked her what she meant by that._

_You hope she thinks you’re a fantasy come to life,_ Bucky’s voice said.

Steve chuckled. _Yeah, well, can you blame me?_ He carried the basket of folded laundry up to his room and put the clothes away then he picked up his cell and texted Friday.

**Hi, Friday. Any idea when the roads will open?**

**Hello, Capt. Rogers. They were never closed.**

He stared at her response. **What?**

**I told Darcy that to keep her there.**

Steve raised an eyebrow. **Tony’s idea?**

**Of course. He said to do whatever I could, within reason, to get Darcy to stay.**

He chuckled. **Thank you. I’ll go along with whatever you tell her.**

**Thank you, Captain. Good luck.**

He chuckled as he got dressed. _So, Tony and Friday are pulling for us, good to know. I should just go for it. What do I have to lose? I just have to get Darcy to see what they do, that we’re perfect for each other._

He headed back downstairs and found Darcy asleep on the couch. Just as he was draping a throw over her, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling sleepily. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, Darce,” he murmured, smiling at her softly. “You can take a nap anywhere you want. In fact…” He motioned for her to sit up and when she did, he sat down next to her. To his delight, Darcy snuggled up against him and he wrapped his arm around her.

“You make a good pillow, Steve,” she murmured, closing her eyes again.

He chuckled. “Thank you.”

* * *

Darcy woke up to find her head still on Steve’s shoulder and heard his soft, even breathing. Slowly, she raised her head to see he was asleep. She marveled at how he could sleep sitting up. Her hand itched to stroke his beard and discover if it was soft or wiry. Just as she was about to give in to her urge, he opened his eyes and smiled at her softly.

“Hey,” he murmured.

“Hey,” she murmured back. “I didn’t think you took naps.”

“I normally don’t but it felt so good being here with you.” His hand came up to lightly rub her back. “Feel better?”

_Better? If I was a cat, I’d be purring right now._ “Um, yeah, thanks.” She started to get up but he held on.

“What’s your hurry?” he asked, grinning.

_God, I just want to get lost in those eyes... Focus, girl._ “Um, bathroom break?”

“Okay,” he said, letting her go. “I’ll start lunch.”

“Sounds good,” she said as she got up, blaming her wobbly knees on being in the same position for a couple of hours.

* * *

The next day, Steve watched from the dining room table as Darcy puttered around his kitchen. She’d told him she was baking him a surprise and he couldn’t wait to taste whatever it was. In the meantime, he sketched her as she worked.

_I’ve already filled half a dozen sketchbooks with drawings of her, what’s one more?_ Finally, he could admit to himself that all those hours spent drawing Darcy the three months he’d been at the cabin was his way of having her there with him.

“Whatcha working on?” Darcy asked as she approached the table.

Steve quickly closed the sketchbook. “Nothing.”

She smirked. “Looked like an awful lot of ‘nothing.’ But if you don’t want to show me, that’s fine. I’ve had bakes that never saw anything but the garbage can so I can understand not wanting to share. Mind if I sit down? I’ve got a few minutes before the timer goes off.”

“Go ahead.”

“Thanks.” She sat down across from him, grinning. “I really hope you like it.”

The scent of whatever she was baking hit his nose. “Cake?”

Her grin widened. “Yep.”

“I’ll never say no to one of your cakes, Darce,” he said, grinning back. “You make the best food I’ve ever had.”

Her happy blush made him want to kiss her more than ever. “Thanks! I gotta say, this kitchen is even better than mine.”

“Is that so?” he asked, smirking. “Then you’re welcome to come up and bake me something anytime.”

Darcy looked surprised at that but was saved from replying by the timer beeping. She jumped up and went back to the kitchen, muttering, “Yeah, yeah, I hear you, shush,” until she turned off the timer.

Steve chuckled as he went back to his drawing. He became so absorbed in the details that he didn’t hear her approach again until she was looking over his shoulder.

“Oh my God, is that me?!” she squealed in delight. “I love it!”

He looked up only to get lost in her eyes for a moment. Mentally shaking himself, he smiled weakly. “Yeah, you looked so happy baking, I just had to capture it.” He carefully removed the page from the sketchbook and offered it to her. “Here. Think of it as a souvenir.”

“Aww, thank you!” she said as she took the page then she leaned to kiss his cheek. “You’re the sweetest.”

It was Steve’s turn to blush. “Thanks. So, um…”

“The cake’s done, want a piece?”

He grinned. “You know it.” He got up and followed her to the kitchen, where a cake waited for them on the island. It had white frosting with red and blue-colored sugar sprinkled on top. Steve raised an eyebrow. “I’m sensing a theme.”

“Can’t fool you,” she said, grinning. “Have a seat.” She put the drawing on the island far enough away from the cake that it wouldn’t get dirty then she got out plates and forks for them before holding out the handle of a knife to Steve, smirking. “You do the honors, I want to see your reaction.”

Steve grinned back. “Okay.” He took the knife from her and cut a piece of the cake then put it on a plate, revealing that it was a two-layer cake, the top layer dyed red and the bottom layer dyed blue. He chuckled. “It’s cute.”

“Thanks,” she said, beaming proudly. “Red and Blue Velvet with cream cheese frosting.”

“It looks great.” He cut another piece for her then Darcy put the cake in the fridge.

“Wait till you try it,” she said, grinning, as she sat down at the island with her piece.

Steve took a bite and nearly moaned. “Wow…”

Darcy giggled. “I take it that means you like it?”

“Definitely.”

“Good.” She tilted the drawing towards her so she could look at it while she ate and Steve loved her happy smile. “You’re so good, Steve. Photo-realism is so hard to do but you make it look easy.”

He smiled proudly. “Thank you. And you make baking look easy.”

She beamed at him and he wondered what it would be like to make her that happy every day.


	9. Chapter 9

Darcy checked with Friday that night. The AI assured her the roads were clear so she set the alarm on her Stark phone just before bed.

When she woke up the next morning and saw sunlight streaming through the window even though she had set the alarm to go off before sunrise, all she could do was groan quietly. _Fuck… I have to get out of here or I’ll end up blurting my feelings the next time Steve does something sweet, which could be any minute now._

There was a soft knock on her door. “Darcy? Are you up?” Steve asked gently.

_Speak of the really hot devil…_ “Yeah.” Sitting up, she grabbed her phone and checked the alarm. “I accidentally set my phone for 6 PM instead of AM.”

Steve chuckled. “Maybe it’s a sign. I know you’re in a hurry to get back but I suggest you stay one more day – it’s already after 10 and there’s a storm front coming in this afternoon.”

“Snow?”

“Thunderstorms.”

“I hate driving in the rain,” Darcy muttered. “Okay, fine…”

He chuckled again. “I’ll get the coffee started.”

“Thanks, Steve.”

* * *

Once Steve was back in the kitchen, he sent a text to Friday.

**I take it you’re the one who changed Darcy’s alarm.**

**Of course. I have access to everyone’s Stark phones, but I only take control in an emergency.**

Steve raised an eyebrow, smiling. **This counts?**

**As far as Tony and I are concerned, it’s close enough.**

**Good to know. I convinced her to stay another day, so you’ve got time to think of something else.**

**Thank you, Captain.**

**You’re welcome.**

By the time Darcy joined him after showering and dressing, Steve had a cup of coffee ready for her. She grinned at him then took a sip before opening the fridge.

“I’m guessing you already had breakfast,” she said.

“I had eggs while you were asleep,” he grinned, “but I wouldn’t say no to Second Breakfast.”

Darcy giggled. “Okay, Pippin.”

He watched from his seat at the island while she made French toast. _This is what I want – having breakfast with Darcy every morning, seeing her smile and listening to her talk about anything and everything. Then coming home to her because…_ His eyes widened in realization. _Because this place wasn’t home until she got here._

_Took you long enough,_ Bucky’s voice said smugly.

She put a plate with two slices of French toast in front of him. “You okay?” she asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said quickly and probably too abruptly since she frowned in confusion. “No, really, I’m fine,” he said in a softer tone. “I’m just … distracted.” _By you._

“Oh. Okay.” By her expression and tone, he could tell she didn’t quite believe him. Darcy sat down across from him and started eating. After a moment, she looked up at him and he got lost in her eyes before she said quietly, “Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to get you to come home?”

“Darcy … I am home.” _Tell her why, dumbass,_ Bucky’s voice insisted, but Steve just couldn’t do it. _It’s not the right time._ “It took a while for me to realize it but this is where I belong.” _With you._ He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from saying it.

She said sadly, “I thought the team … and the rest of us … were your family.”

He reached out to take her hand. “They are,” he insisted gently. “All of you are, but I needed a home of my own.”

Darcy swallowed hard. “How can it be home when it’s just you here?”

Steve couldn’t help a small smile. “About that-”

She stared at him. “You’re seeing someone?”

His eye widened. “What? No!” He smiled a bit. “Not yet.”

Darcy frowned in confusion. “You’re interested in someone?”

Steve put all the charm he had into his smile. “More than interested.”

“Oh,” Darcy said quietly, then she got up and took her empty plate to the sink.

“Darce?” He got up then went over to her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said quickly, not looking at him. “I’m gonna go … somewhere.” She ran out of the kitchen like an alien goon was on her heels.

_What did I say?_

* * *

Not knowing what else to do, Darcy locked herself in the guest room. She wanted to throw herself on the bed and sob loudly, like she did when she was a teenager, but she settled for sitting on the edge of the bed and crying quietly. _Can’t let Steve hear… God, I should’ve known he’s in love with somebody else. That’s why he acts like he doesn’t notice my feelings – what I feel for him doesn’t matter._ She buried her face in her hands, the sound of footsteps in the hall barely registering.

She cried out her frustrations with Steve and herself, mostly herself, and didn’t notice the darkening sky until rain started to hit the window. A flash of lightning and a booming clap of thunder made her jump and the light flicker. Just as she was calming down, the light went out.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve gave Darcy a few minutes to herself before he decided to seek her out. He wasn’t even at the guest room door before he heard her crying. _I’m an idiot. I was trying to, I don’t know, flirt with her, I guess, but she misunderstood me. I should just tell her the truth._

He was about to knock on her door when he decided that he was probably the last person she wanted to see at that moment, so he turned and headed out the back. The sky was getting dark but it wasn’t raining yet so he worked out his frustrations once again on the woodpile.

_I love her. I have to tell her before it’s too late but something keeps stopping me. Here we are, in a remote cabin, no one else around, just the two of us, and what am I doing? Not kissing her like I should be._ He smiled a bit at the irony then images flashed in his mind of him and Darcy making love in his bed, in front of the fireplace, even in the kitchen. Groaning quietly, he did his best to put the images out of his mind. _Can’t let Darcy see me with a hard-on, it’s too soon for that._

Instead, he thought about how much he loved her laugh, how her eyes lit up when she was happy, how much he wanted to hold her when she wasn’t, and how big of a heart she had.

_I just hope she can find room in there for me._ He was grateful that no one was around to see the dopey smile on his face.

Thunder soon rolled in the distance so he piled up all the wood he’d chopped and put a tarp over it just as the rain started to fall. Another clap of thunder, this one much closer, hit and Steve instinctively covered his sensitive ears. He was heading for the porch stairs when there was another boom of thunder and he saw the lights inside the cabin go out.

_Shit…_ Just as he was about to open the back door, Darcy opened it, her gaze landing on his chest before it went up to his face.

“Power’s out,” she said, her eyes even bigger than usual. “Do you have a back-up generator or something?”

“Yeah but it broke during the last storm, I’m waiting on a part.” He smiled apologetically. “We’ll have to sit this one out, I’m afraid.”

“What about the heat?” she asked worriedly.

“We still have the fireplace. I suggest you put on something warmer.” She stepped aside to let him in. Even though it was a few hours until sunset, there was very little ambient light coming in from outside. Still, it was more than enough for him to go to the kitchen and get a couple of flashlights out of a drawer. He turned one on and handed it to her then turned on another for himself.

“Thanks,” Darcy said. “How long does the power usually stay out?”

“Depends – could be an hour or two, could be overnight.” At her dismayed look, he smiled a bit. “We can sleep by the fire if that happens. Just pretend it’s a slumber party.”

“Slumber parties are where I talk about hot guys, not where I have one lying next to me,” Darcy muttered, not meeting his eyes, then she winced. “Forget I said that.”

“Only if you really want me to,” he said softly.

Her head jerked up and she stared at him wide-eyed. “Steve, I…”

“Yes?” he asked, grinning.

Thunder boomed again and Darcy jumped. “God, I hate this.” She looked up at the ceiling. “Thor, if that’s you, knock it off already.”

Steve chuckled. “I’m sure he’s too busy arranging his wedding to pay us any attention. Go on, put on something warmer, I’ll get the fire blazing.”

“Thanks, Steve.” She headed for the guest room, the beam from her flashlight swaying back and forth while she walked.

He sighed quietly at another wasted opportunity then went over to the fireplace. By the time Darcy came out in a baggy sweater and flannel pajama pants, Steve had the fire roaring. She sat down on the hearth and reached out to warm her hands.

He sat down next to her and couldn’t help loving how the light from the flames danced across her face and glinted in her dark hair. _I’ve got it bad._

Darcy gasped at another clap of thunder then she cursed under her breath before looking at him. “You must think I’m a wimp, especially considering my boss is marrying the God of Thunder.”

He chuckled. “I never thought you were a wimp about anything, Darce, but I’m surprised you’re not used to thunder by now.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she muttered, “it’s around me a lot but it’s always too loud and way too random.”

“That I can understand.”

She smiled a bit. “So, since we’re both in a secret-sharing mood, what’re you afraid of, Steve?”

What came to mind was immediate and intense – _losing you_ – but he knew it wasn’t the right time. He hesitated, trying to find the best way to verbalize his fear. “Losing the people I love. It’s happened too many times and I don’t think I could go through it again.”

She reached out to gently take his hand. “I think everybody fears that. We saw it happen with Grimace but you guys brought them back.”

He nodded. “It doesn’t have to be on a big scale, though – just the thought of losing one person I love-”

His words were cut off by a pair of soft, full lips on his.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating has gone up -- smut is coming soon.

Darcy pulled back before he could even respond, her eyes huge. “I’m sorry! I don’t know … I just wanted … you looked so sad-”

This time, it was him cutting off her stream of words as he surged forward and crashed his lips against hers. She didn’t react at first and he was about to apologize when she started kissing him back, one hand on his jaw, stroking his beard, the other one on his bicep. After a moment, he pulled her into his lap as he deepened the kiss, holding back a groan as he felt her pressing against his quickly hardening cock.

Darcy pulled back and took a deep breath. “Steve, what-”

“Sorry,” he said, smiling apologetically. “I forgot you can’t hold your breath as long as I can.”

She stared at him. “That … wasn’t even in the vicinity of what I was going to ask.”

Steve chuckled, his hands lightly caressing her back over her sweater and he realized, to his delight, that she was braless. “What were you going to ask?”

“What are you doing?” she whispered. He had never seen her look so torn. “What are **we** doing?”

“Whatever we want,” he murmured, lowering his head to kiss her neck.

She let out a sound somewhere between a giggle and a moan. “Your beard tickles.”

“Is that good or bad?” he murmured between kisses.

“Um, good, very good.” When he lifted his head, she gazed into his eyes then looked away.

“This won’t ruin our friendship, Darce,” he murmured. “We won’t let it.”

“What about…” She trailed off, still not meeting his eyes.

“I have condoms, if that’s what you’re asking.” _I don’t need to tell her they were a going away present from Bucky. “In case the two of you ever wise up,” he said._ “I’m clean.”

“So am I. I’d be on the Pill but it messes me up like you wouldn’t believe.” She laid her head on his shoulder, murmuring, “Are we really going to do this?”

“I want to,” he murmured, kissing her hair. “Very much.”

“Yeah, I can feel that,” she murmured, amused, and shifted slightly, causing her to rub even more against his hard cock.

He groaned softly and pulled her closer. “What about you?” he murmured. “Is this what you want?” _I’ll stop this right now if she says no but I want her to say yes more than anything._

She lifted her head, hesitating, and his heart sank. “You’re sure this won’t ruin our friendship?”

“Nothing will change,” he said softly. _And it won’t. I’m already completely in love with her, showing her that can only help._

Oddly, she didn’t look happy at his words. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she pulled his head down for a kiss. He kissed her with all the love he had, willing her to understand what he felt.

“I want this,” she murmured when they came up for air. “Even if it’s only for a night.”

_It’s definitely for more than just a night,_ Steve thought. _It’s for the rest of our lives, if that’s what she wants._ “I’ll … um … I’ll get us some blankets and … things.” His face was warm and he knew it wasn’t from the fire.

Darcy smiled at him sympathetically as she slid off his lap. “Is this your first time?”

_She thinks that’s why I’m nervous?_ “A gentleman never goes into detail but no, it’s not my first time.” _Just the first time I can honestly call it “making love.”_

“Okay. Go on. I’ll put another log on the fire.”

“Thanks.” He took the stairs two at a time then went into his room and grabbed the box of condoms from under the sink in the bathroom, the quilt from the bed, and the rolled-up sleeping bag from the closet.

Darcy was still tending the fire by the time he came downstairs with everything. She helped him spread the unzipped sleeping bag on the floor beside the fire then the quilt on top of it. “I’d ask if we’d be warm enough,” she said, smiling a bit as she held up the box of condoms, “but if this is any indication, we’ll generate plenty of heat. Three dozen condoms?”

Steve chuckled, the heat rising in his face once more. “They, um, they were a going away present from Bucky. I think he knew this would happen.”

“Uh huh,” Darcy said, her grin widening. “What I wanna know is if we’re gonna need all thirty-six.”

“Oh!” He knew his face had to be bright red. “Um … maybe? The serum greatly enhanced my stamina … um, in every way. So, really, how many we need is … um … up to you.”

She smirked. “You do realize I’m going back tomorrow, right?”

“Actually, I was hoping tonight would, um, persuade you to stay until the end of the week.”

Darcy raised an eyebrow. “Today’s Wednesday. You really think we can go through this many condoms in five days?”

“We could?”

She chuckled softly, a low sound that danced right down his spine. “I like the way you think, Rogers – naughty but optimistic.” She set the box down then walked around the edge of the sleeping bag to wrap her arms around his waist and he did the same. “So, how do you wanna do this?”

“However you want,” he murmured. “I put myself in your capable hands.”

“Mmm, a girl could get used to that kind of power.”

Steve grinned. _I certainly hope so._


	12. Chapter 12

Darcy looked at the sleeping bag and the roaring fire in front of it then back at Steve. _God, I could look at that face forever._ “I want to see your face, so doggie-style is out.”

“Good to know,” he said, smiling a bit. “I want to see your face too, Darce.” He lowered his head to murmur in her ear, “I’ve fantasized all week about the other things, they can wait for later.”

“Uh huh,” she murmured, barely suppressing the shiver that ran down her spine at the sound of his voice. Her panties were already beyond saving. When he lifted his head again, his eyes full of emotions she couldn’t, or wouldn’t, name and she knew she had to say something. “Steve, do you-”

“Do I what, Darcy?” he murmured, lowering his forehead to hers.

And with that, all the courage in her fled. She just couldn’t ruin this moment. “Nothing.”

He softly kissed her forehead then smiled at her fondly. “You’re a terrible liar, but I guess that’s a good thing. After this, we’ll have a long talk about everything, alright?”

Darcy nodded then moved her hands to the waistband of her pajama pants and untied the drawstring before slipping them off. The appreciative look on Steve’s face as he gazed at her legs made her feel warm all over and gave her enough courage to pull her sweater over her head and drop it somewhere behind her, but it wasn’t quite enough courage to meet his eyes.

There was silence for a moment then he gently took her face in his hands and tilted her head back enough for her to look him in the eye. What she saw was enough to make her heart skip a beat – adoration.

“You’re beautiful, Darcy,” he murmured, his eyes never leaving her face. “The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” he smiled a bit, “but I knew that when we met.”

She stared at him, her hands coming up to encircle his wrists. _That can’t be true … can it?_ “Steve-”

“I know,” he said, smiling a bit, “I’m overdressed.” He lowered his head to kiss her softly, briefly, then he pulled back and took off his white henley and blue jeans.

_Oh. My. Word._ Darcy knew she was staring at him like a slack-jawed idiot but nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Steven Grant Rogers, all 6-foot-2, two hundred and forty pounds of him, wearing nothing but a pair of gray boxers that did nothing to hide the fact that he wanted her. _He’s a damn work of art and I’m…_ “You are so out of my league,” she blurted.

“Enough of that,” he said gently but firmly. “We’re in the same league – you’re gorgeous and I’m … alright.”

She playfully smacked his shoulder and he chuckled. “You’re a lot more than alright, you’re … you’re sex on a stick and it’s been too damn long and oh God, I wanna lick every inch of you, twice, and-”

Once more, Steve stopped her words with a kiss, which she returned with enthusiasm, barely even noticing when he picked her up then lowered her onto the sleeping bag, never breaking the kiss. When he pulled back, she stared up at him as she took a deep breath.

_“I love you”_ was on the tip of her tongue but she just couldn’t bring herself to say it, not when she knew his heart could never be hers, just his body, and just for now. _Well, if this is the only chance I get at him, I’m taking it for all its worth._ She reached for the waistband of his boxers just as he reached for her panties.

Steve chuckled. “I want to pleasure you first, Darce, then you can do whatever you want to me.”

She grinned at him. “Is that a promise?”

“It is,” he murmured, smirking.

In that moment, with him happy and playful, she realized she’d never seen him look more handsome. She pulled him down for a kiss, one that he was more than happy to give as he eased her pale blue panties off. He broke the kiss to slide them down her legs and toss them behind him. Darcy pressed her knees together, unable to help a sudden bout of nerves.

“It’s okay,” he murmured as he knelt over her. “It’s just me, Darcy.”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m nervous,” she muttered.

“You think you’ll disappoint me?”

She nodded, shutting her eyes. A moment later, she felt his hands on her thighs, sliding down to her knees.

“You could never disappoint me,” Steve murmured. “You’re more important to me than anything right now, Darcy. I feel like I’ve waited forever to show you that.”

Darcy couldn’t help smiling as she looked at him again. “I’ve only been here since Saturday – four days isn’t forever.”

He smiled back at her. “This has been building a lot longer than four days, I just didn’t realize it until I saw you again.” Lowering his head, he took her right nipple in his mouth, his fingers teasing her other breast as his tongue circled her nipple and Darcy’s back arched as she moaned.

“Oh God, Steve…” She buried her fingers in his hair as he moved to her other breast. Her knees fell open instinctively and he looked up at her, waiting until she nodded before slipping a hand between her legs.

“God, you’re soaked,” he murmured, his coated fingers expertly stroking her clit.

Darcy gasped, her hips jerking, and Steve lowered his head to kiss her deeply. His tongue sought hers as one then two of his long fingers slid inside her. She met each thrust of his fingers with her hips, whimpering when he broke the kiss. “Please, Steve…”

He lowered his head to her shoulder, his fingers still moving inside her, then he curled them to rub her G-spot as he kissed her neck. Before she had time to marvel at how fast he had found her center, she was coming hard around his fingers. _More fireworks than his birthday,_ she thought when she was able to think again.

Steve had watched her come apart, something she wasn’t sure how to feel about, but the look in his eyes as he gazed at her was making her want him all over again.

“Darcy … I’ve never seen anything more breathtaking than you just now.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go after this one, I think.

To Steve, Darcy looked nothing short of angelic. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was spread over his sleeping bag, the light from the fire glinting in it, and her blue, oh so blue eyes were gazing up at him like nothing else in the world mattered. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to bury himself inside her but he’d promised her a chance to pleasure him.

_Might as well be honest – you’re eager to see what she’ll do._

“You’re pretty breathtaking yourself, Steve,” she said, grinning up at him.

He grinned back. “Thanks. So … you were saying something about using your mouth on me?”

Darcy’s grin widened. “Actually, I said I wanted to lick you all over.”

“Twice,” he added as he stretched out beside her on the sleeping bag. His cheeks hurt from grinning so much but he couldn’t help it, Darcy was just so adorable. _And sexy as hell._

She sat up a bit to smirk down at him. “I don’t think you could handle ‘twice,’ old man.”

“‘Old man,’ huh?” He pulled her down for a kiss, one she was happy to return. “I’ll get you for that, Lewis,” he murmured when they came up for air.

Darcy giggled. “You don’t scare me, Rogers. I happen to know you’re a big ol’ pushover.”

“Only with you,” he said, smiling softly.

There must have been something in his eyes that made her nervous. She lowered her gaze to his beard, one hand coming up to cup his cheek.

“Do you like it?” he asked sincerely. “I got used to having it but I’ll shave it off if it bothers you.”

Darcy’s eyes came up to meet his again as she smiled at him happily. “I do like it, actually. I mean, you’re totally gorgeous clean-shaven but with the beard, oh man, your sex appeal is through the roof.”

Steve chuckled. “Good to know.” He gently pulled her down for a slow, scorching kiss.

When they came up for air again, Darcy sat up, grinning at him, her eyes twinkling. “So, now that I’ve got you at my mercy, whatever should I do with you?”

“Anything you want, Darce,” he murmured, grinning back at her. “Absolutely anything.”

Her grin turned wicked. “Is that so, huh? Hmm.” She straddled his thighs and leaned forward to slowly, teasingly run her hands from his shoulders down his sides. It tickled but Steve was too mesmerized by her beauty to notice.

_Those eyes. I’m drowning in them and I never want to be rescued. That lower lip, when she bites it, all I want is to do it for her. And her breasts, they’re perfect._

He raised his hands to cup them but she lightly grabbed his wrists, grinning at him. “Uh-uh, this is my turn to play.”

Steve chuckled. “Will I get a turn later?”

Darcy smirked. “Steve, when I’m done with you, you can have all the turns you want. That is, assuming I haven’t worn you out.”

He raised an eyebrow, grinning. “I mentioned my enhanced stamina, right?”

“Yeah, and I’m gonna put it to the test.”

That brought so many images to mind that he felt himself getting even harder. “Darcy...” he murmured helplessly.

“If I only have this week with you,” she murmured, her eyes suddenly unreadable, “I’m going to make it count.”

_That’s the second time she’s said our time together is limited. What is she talking about?_ “Darcy, wha-” His words died when he felt her lips on his neck and a line of kisses to the hollow of his throat, where just the sensation of her tongue on his skin was enough to goad him into action. He pulled her fully down on top of him, his cock pressing into her stomach, and gently raised her head so he could press his lips to hers.

She pulled back after a moment, grinning. “You gotta let me continue, Steve. I promise it’ll be worth it.”

“Later, I swear,” he murmured then he rolled them over, grinning down at her.

Darcy smirked. “I thought you said you had super stamina. Are you worried this is gonna end too soon?”

“Nothing like that,” he said, his grin widening “I’m just impatient.” After another scorching kiss, he got up then grabbed the box of condoms and pulled out a packet.

She giggled. “I still can’t believe you have three dozen condoms.”

“We’ll put them to good use.” Suddenly nervous, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly before taking off his boxers.

Darcy sat up, her gaze going straight to his cock, her eyes wide. “Oh wow…” she breathed. She motioned for him to join her.

Steve knelt in front of her, relaxing again. “That’s … good, right?”

She grinned at him. “Steve, calling your cock ‘good’ is like calling the _Mona Lisa_ ‘nice.’ Some words are just completely inadequate.” She took the condom out of the packet then rolled it on him, her touch more than enough to drive him to distraction.

He kissed her deeply as he lowered her to the sleeping bag and moved between her legs. Bracing his weight on one arm, he positioned himself with his other hand as Darcy held onto his shoulders. Taking a deep breath, he looked into her eyes.

“I love you, Darcy,” Steve murmured as he eased inside her. She was wet, so wet, but tighter than he expected – he could feel her stretch around him and he knew he had to go slow.

Darcy stared at him, her eyes huge, then she buried her face in his shoulder, her arms around him tightly. “You don’t mean that,” she whispered. “It’s just the sex talking.”

_Is that what this is about?_ Once he was fully inside her, he murmured, “It’s not the sex, the storm, or anything else you want to blame it on, Darce.” Feeling her relax around him, he started to move in long, slow thrusts.

She started to move too, her legs coming up to wrap around his hips. Steve wanted to just lose himself in her and all the sensations running through him but he knew he had to say something first. “I love you. I thought I made that clear.”

“Not at all,” she murmured.

“Then we definitely have a lot to talk about.”

Darcy nodded then after a moment, she kissed his neck as her hands roamed his back.

Steve shivered, one hand sliding up her side and she let out a gasp.

“That tickles,” she said, giggling.

He grinned at her. “I’ll remember that.”

Steve was content to just gaze into her eyes as he made love to her but not Darcy, she kissed him softly, sweetly, like the sun shining after a week of rain. He kissed her back, once again pouring his love into it, and this time she seemed to understand.

After a moment, he felt wetness on his cheeks and he pulled back, gazing at her. Tears were running down her cheeks but she smiled at him happily.

“Don’t mind me,” she murmured. “It’s just … a lot to take in all at once.” She smirked. “And I don’t just mean your cock.”

Steve chuckled as he gently wiped the tears away with one hand. “We have plenty of time to figure it all out.” He kissed her again as he started to thrust faster, deeper, and she was moaning and writhing beneath him.

“Oh God…” Darcy reached between their bodies to stroke her clit and within seconds she was coming hard around him as she moaned his name.

The feeling of her walls fluttering around him was enough to make him stop moving for a moment and just hold her through the aftershocks. When she started kissing along his bearded jaw, he started to move again. He was close, so close…

“I love you,” she whispered in his ear.

That did it. He groaned as he came, so loud it was practically a roar, and he felt like he was emptying everything he was, every part of him, into Darcy. Briefly wondering how that thought might sound to her, he kissed her softly before sliding out of her and moving to her side. “Just give me a minute to take care of this,” he said as he carefully removed the condom.

“Mmm, sure thing,” she murmured sleepily, her eyes already closed.

Steve chuckled then covered her with the quilt before disposing of the condom in the bathroom. He came back to the sitting room to find her already asleep with a soft smile on her face.

_I guess that was a job well done,_ he thought, smiling softly, as he got under the quilt beside her and gently pulled her into his arms. She nuzzled her face against his shoulder and Steve knew that he’d never been happier.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two have more to say than I thought, so not quite the end yet.

Darcy woke up to every light in the main floor on and Steve gazing at her, his arms still around her. She smiled up at him happily. “I didn’t wear you out?”

He chuckled. “Enhanced stamina, remember?”

“Mmm, I guess I’ll just have to try harder next time.”

“Uh huh,” he murmured, grinning.

Silence from outside told her the storm had passed but all she could tell about the time was that night had fallen while they slept. Reluctantly getting out of Steve’s gentle hold, she got up then turned off the lights in the sitting area. It was far enough away from the kitchen that those lights weren’t intruding on their space.

When she turned back to the makeshift bed, Steve was sitting up and watching her. All the self-consciousness she would’ve felt by walking around naked vanished at the tenderness in his gaze.

“Do you want to stay down here or go up to my room?” he murmured as she got under the quilt beside him.

“Here’s fine.” Darcy smirked. “Unless the floor is bad for your back.”

Steve chuckled. “I’m not that old.” The amusement in his eyes changed to concern as he brought a hand up to cup her cheek. “Did I hurt you?”

“Nope,” she said, giving him her most reassuring smile. “I’ve just got a few muscles protesting since they haven’t been used in a while. A hot bath tomorrow and I’ll be good as new.”

“What about…” He trailed off, blushing.

 _God, you’re adorable._ “It’s okay, Steve,” she murmured. “Really. I mean, yeah, I was walking funny just now,” she paused to watch him grin, “but I’ll be fine. And the more we do this, the more my body will get used to it.”

He nodded, smiling softly. “I intend to do this as often as you want. Being with you, it’s like nothing I’ve ever known, Darce.”

“Same here. That’s probably because this is the first time I’ve ever really been in love.”

He gave her a delighted grin before kissing her softly. “It’s too early for bed, did you want something to eat?”

“Sure, all that exercise made me hungry.” She got up, grinning at him. “Join me?”

“Always,” he murmured, then he winced. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be that sappy.”

“Are you kidding? Sappy is great! I love sappy.” He stood up and she wrapped her arms around his waist, grinning up at him. “Anytime you wanna get sappy with me, just go for it.”

He chuckled as he hugged her gently. “I’ll remember that.” He kissed her forehead. “Don’t move.” He crossed the room, giving Darcy a very nice view of his ass, then bounded up the stairs.

_I feel like belting out one of Mom’s favorite showtunes – “I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love with a wonderful guy!”_

Steve came out a moment later wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt, carrying his robe. By the time he reached her, he was blushing again. “I’m … um … you can get dressed if you want but I … er … I keep fantasizing about you wearing my robe … so if it’s okay with you…”

Darcy grinned. “Say no more.” She took the offered robe and put it on then tied the sash around her waist. The hem of the robe dragged along the floor and she had to roll up the sleeves several times, but it was the most plush thing she’d ever worn. “I feel like I’m wearing a teddy bear, I love it.”

She expected a laugh out of him but what she got was two strong hands pulling her to a broad, firm chest and a kiss that made her toes curl. _I could get used to this._

“Sorry,” Steve murmured. “Got a little carried away.”

“Big Guy, you can get carried away like that anytime you want,” she murmured, grinning.

“Got it,” he said, chuckling, then he took her hand and led her to the kitchen. “What are you in the mood for?”

She sat down at the island, smirking. “American beefcake, all two hundred and forty pounds of it.”

Steve grinned, blushing. “Besides me. Do you always flirt like this? Not that I’m complaining.”

“Honestly? I’m a lot flirtier with you than my past boyfriends.” She smiled a bit. “I think that’s because they never blushed. But I like it – you’re so sweet. Not to mention responsive.”

“Well, you push all the right buttons. So, food?”

Darcy grinned. “I want to see you cook – impress me.”

He chuckled. “I’m certainly trying.”

After homemade pizza (which actually was impressive), Steve suggested that they watch a movie. Darcy pretty much ignored the one they settled on, all of her focus was on him. They were cuddled on the couch, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder.

She smiled a bit. “You do know this means I’m going to use all of my womanly wiles to get you to come home, right?”

He softly kissed the top of her head. “Darcy, this is home-”

“You said that.”

“Let me finish, sweetheart. This is home because you’re here. I’d love for you to stay.”

She looked up at him. “I would, you know I would, but I’ve got a life in New York. Please, Steve, come back with me. There’s a big hole in the team without you.” She smiled at him softly. “And an even bigger hole in my life.”

“I want a different life now. Something … more.” He kissed her hair again. “Let’s not talk about this right now. I’d like to take you upstairs.” She started to protest gently and he added, “Just to sleep. We can do other things in my bed when your body is ready for it.”

“Mmm, that I can go for. Just let me get my jammies on.” _‘Cause sleeping naked next to Steve is definitely not the way to go if I’m not jumping him._

“Sure thing.” He got up then helped her up before kissing her softly.

Darcy sighed into his kiss then murmured, happily dazed, “Man, I could get used to that.”

Steve chuckled. “That’s good since I could do this all day.”

She burst into giggles. “I love you.” They shared another kiss before she headed for the guest room.

Darcy wore Steve’s robe over her pajamas as she made her way up the stairs. Butterflies danced in her stomach and she didn’t understand why. _We told each other how we feel, we made love, why am I so nervous?_ At the top of the stairs, she looked at the small reading nook – just a comfy leather chair, an endtable, and a lamp overlooking the main floor – then took a deep breath before knocking on his bedroom door.

Steve opened it, grinning. “You don’t need to knock, Darce. In fact, I’m hoping you’ll sleep in my bed while you’re here.” He stood aside to let her in.

“Just sleep?” she asked, grinning, as she walked into the room.

“Well…” Steve drawled, grinning.

Darcy giggled. “Great minds think alike.” There was a four-poster king size bed but the room was so large that it didn’t even come close to dominating the space. A comfy couch was in front of the large picture window that looked over the front of the house. There was a door to what she assumed was the en suite and a large wooden wardrobe instead of a closet for his clothes. A small table and two chairs looked like the perfect place for breakfast. “I love it.”

“Thanks,” he murmured, his arms wrapping around her from behind.

She leaned against him, sighing softly as her nerves melted away. “You’re welcome. So,” she grinned, “do you prefer the left side of the bed or the right?”

Steve chuckled. “Left.”

“Good, I like the right.”

After a moment, he murmured, amused, “You’re not moving.”

“Nope, I like where I am.”

“Mmm, let’s get a little more comfortable.” That was all the warning he gave before slipping his robe off her shoulders then picking her up in a bridal carry.

Darcy squealed in surprise, her arms wrapping around his neck. Steve chuckled as he carried her to the bed then gently laid her down on the right side before walking around the bed and getting in on the left. Before she had time to request it, he had his arms around her and was holding her back against his chest.

“I like being your little spoon,” she murmured, grinning.

“Good, I like being your big spoon.” He paused. “Do you think you’ll be warm enough? I can get another blanket.”

Darcy chuckled. “I’ve got my own Captain America hot water bottle right here.” She patted his arm. “I’m good.”

He kissed her hair. “Glad to know I come in handy.”

Darcy smirked. “I could make so many jokes from that but I’ll behave.”

“Uh huh,” Steve murmured and she could hear the grin in his voice. “Goodnight, Darce.”

“‘Night, Steve.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, this is the end. I want to thank all of my wonderful readers for being so supportive of this fic and so patient about this last chapter.

The rest of the week was filled with love, laughter, and repeated attempts to get each other to cave. Neither would budge on the issue of Steve going back to New York, but Darcy did come close to giving in when he tickled her mercilessly, which then turned into another long session of making love.

Saturday morning found them lying in Steve’s bed, Darcy’s head on his shoulder as he idly played with her hair.

“You know,” she murmured, “you could come back with me and we could come here on weekends or whatever. It’ll be our little getaway.”

“I want to live for more than just fighting, Darce,” he murmured.

“Like what?”

“Having a normal life.”

“You’re Captain America, so that’s kinda out of the question.” She raised her head to look at him, smiling a bit. “And even if it wasn’t, what are you going to do, get a 9-to-5? I don’t think you’d be happy with a desk job.”

He had to smile at that, his free arm coming up to crook beneath his head. “I could always run for office.”

She smiled back. “The ultimate desk job, no. You’re a hero, Steve. I don’t think you’d be satisfied with anything less.”

Steve gazed at this woman who had become the center of his world so quickly and completely. “I need to think about it. This job is dangerous, it always has been, but I didn’t really appreciate the risks before.” He gave her a gentle squeeze. “I have someone waiting for me to come home now.”

“Uh-uh, don’t make me part of this,” she protested. “If you make this decision because of me, you’ll end up regretting it and resenting me because of it. You have to decide for yourself.” She started to get up and he let go, watching her from the bed as she pulled on his, now her, robe.

He sat up. “I have to consider you in every decision I make from now on because we’re together and I’d like us to stay that way. You mean everything to me, Darcy.”

She sat down on the bed then kissed him softly. “You’re everything to me too,” she murmured, “but this is **your** life we’re talking about, you have to make your decision based on what **you** want.” She kissed him again before getting up. “I’ll get breakfast started.” She smiled a bit. “Don’t let your existential crisis take too long, you don’t want your food to get cold.”

Steve smiled back. “Right.” As soon as she left the room, he flopped back onto the bed, his head full of so many scenarios of what he wanted and what could happen.

His thoughts were interrupted by his chirping phone. Picking it up, he grinned when he saw the text was from Bucky.

**Run out of condoms yet?**

Steve rolled his eyes. **No, but we have put a significant dent in the stash.**

**Have you asked her yet?**

He raised an eyebrow. **Asked her what?**

**To go steady, or whatever the term people use these days is. Exclusive, something like that. You’re crazy about her.**

**I am, and she knows it.**

**Does she know you’re already thinking about making an honest woman of her?**

**I’m not.**

**You are. I know you better than anyone else, pal. I know you wouldn’t get physical with a lady unless you had already decided she’s the one.**

**She doesn’t want to be part of my decision to come back or not, I don’t think she wants to be “the one.”**

**Darcy’s just being protective. Talk to her. Lay it all on the table.**

**Uh huh, just like you’re doing with Nat?** The two of them were best friends but hadn’t made the leap to anything else.

**I’m being very respectful of a lady who can kick my ass into next week.**

**Gotta practice what you preach, Buck. If I can summon the courage, so can you.**

**Fine, I’ll ask her out tonight. Happy?**

**Ecstatic. And I will tell Darcy everything at the dance tonight.**

**God help us both.**

Steve chuckled. **Amen.**

* * *

That night, Steve waited on the main floor beside the stairs, suppressing the urge to fidget. The charcoal gray suit was tailored to perfection and the slate blue silk shirt brought out his eyes. He desperately hoped Darcy liked the final result.

Steve looked up to see Darcy come out of the bedroom in a sapphire blue wrap dress, her hair down in luscious waves he desperately wanted to run his fingers through. She saw him as she came down the stairs and grinned.

“Look at you,” she said happily as she met him at the bottom of the stairs. “Good enough to eat, but we’ll save that for later.”

Steve chuckled. “Thanks. You look amazing. Um, even more amazing than usual, I mean.”

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I love you too.” Taking his arm, she grinned. “C’mon. I want to show off the hottest centenarian there.”

He chuckled as he led her out of the cabin.

* * *

They were at the dance for an hour before Steve gathered enough courage to say what he needed to. As soon as there was a song that was nice and slow, he asked Darcy to dance.

She smirked at him. “I’ve been waiting all night for you to ask me. I would’ve asked you but I know you’re a traditionalist.”

Steve chuckled, his face getting warm. “Yeah, yeah.” He led her onto the dance floor and they started to sway to the music. “It’s just that there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you.”

“You mean, besides ‘May I have this dance?’” Her eyes were twinkling with amusement.

He had to suppress the urge to kiss her right there in front of everyone. “Darcy, I’ve made a decision about the Avengers.”

“Finally,” she murmured.

“I will go back to the team but I plan to take a lot of time off. Assuming, that is, that you do too.” He reached up one hand to cup her cheek. “I want to spend more time with you, Darce. I want to prove to you that you’re it for me. I’m never going to love anyone as much as I love you.”

Darcy stared at him, her eyes wet and he was afraid he’d said the wrong thing but then she pulled his head down for a kiss and he knew everything was going to be wonderful from then on.

Late that night, just as they were falling asleep, Darcy murmured, “So, when are we going back?”

Steve grinned. “I have the perfect date in mind.”

* * *

On Halloween evening, Tony and Pepper left a lobby full of happy trick-or-treaters and took the elevator up to their floor. Tony glanced at his wife worriedly as the elevator ascended. The smell of a toffee apple had made her nauseous and she still looked a bit green. Pepper had assured him she was fine but he insisted they call it a night early, the other Avengers were entertaining the underprivileged kids they’d invited to trick-or-treat at Avengers Tower.

“You sure you’re okay, Pep?” he asked gently. “I can get somebody to look at you – Strange, Bruce, Helen, you name it.”

The elevator stopped on their floor and Pepper chuckled as the doors opened. “I’ll be fine in about thirty-four weeks, Tony,” she said as she left the elevator, leaving Tony standing in it still, too shocked to move.

The sight of the elevator doors closing finally got him to snap out of it. He immediately went to Pepper, wrapping her arms around her waist as she wrapped her around his neck, grinning at him.

“Took you long enough,” she murmured.

Tony gazed at her in awe. “This is really happening?” he asked softly.

She nodded. “Morgan Stark is due July 8th.”

He let out a whoop of pure joy before kissing his wife deeply.

Just as they were coming up for air, the elevator dinged. The Starks looked over to see Steve and Darcy leave the elevator, Steve in his full Captain America uniform and holding a plastic jack-o-lantern candy bucket, Darcy not in costume but smiling proudly at her boyfriend.

Steve grinned at Tony and Pepper. “Trick or treat?”


End file.
